Galactic Misadventures
by TheSpookster
Summary: The feared cult of the Sinnoh region may not be as scary as some may think. While striving to create their new world, the commanders of Team Galactic face rebellious trainers as well as Black Friday sales in Veilstone City and too much syrup on Galactic Pancakes. Based off of Platinum. (Contains Conjunctionshipping. I own nothing but my OC.)
1. Chapter 1: Galactic Beginning

**This is what happens when you are currently playing Pearl, Diamond, _AND_ Platinum.**

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I would join Team Galactic.**

* * *

Team Galactic.

Those two, rather meaningless words strike fear into all the hearts of the Sinnoh region. When those words were spoken, thought immediately was brought to the odd, spacesuit-wearing cult. They were everywhere, at every corner of every city. They talked nonsense; no one could comprehend their talks of a new world.

But neither could they.

The lowly grunts of the organization had no idea what this 'New World' would be like, or even how they could achieve such a thing. Their boss, a stoic man named Cyrus, rallied his underlings like a Honchkrow calling Murkrow to its service. He filled them with such hope that this "New World" would be free of strife, free of anger, and free of pain. But still, they could not comprehend such an almost impossible task.

"We must take control of the legendary Pokémon," Cyrus explained. As always, a weekly meeting was taking place in the HQ of Team Galactic. Located in Veilstone City, the rather large building was as intimidating as a Luxray. While the inside of the building was rather innocent, all that appeared to be there was a reception counter, really the building housed fancy machinery, living quarters for the many members, and secret labs that only the commanders, recruited scientists, and Cyrus himself could enter. All the rooms were connected by confusing warp panels that hardly anyone had memorized. And, of course, there was Cyrus' "show stage", as some of the grunts referred it to, where he made his elaborate speeches. Every Friday, or whenever something important had to be addressed, Cyrus would warp to his show stage and give a speech detailing the week's events or whatever the next mission would be. So far, Cyrus had not given any clear direction to what the team would be doing to create their "New World".

Until today.

Cyrus had just come back from his trip to Lake Verity. "One of the Legendary Pokémon of the Lakes sleeps there," he explained in a flat, yet fluid voice. "While pursuing this creature immediately should seem imminent, acting rashly is not a good idea. We shall not test this Pokémon's power… yet. For now, collecting more energy for our inevitable plan should be our priority. And soon," Cyrus said in a louder voice. "Our New World will be complete!"

The crowd of grunts burst out in a roar louder than any Arcanine. The cheer didn't die down until Cyrus silenced them. "I have some assignments to give…"

He called two grunts forward. "Are you two familiar with Professor Rowan, by chance?"

The two grunts exchanged looks. "Uhhh, he's that one professor who studies Evolution, right?" one said.

Cyrus nodded, looking slightly distastefully at the grunts. They were grunts for a reason.

"You are correct. Similar to the research of Professor Elm, Professor Rowan studies Pokémon Evolution. Evolution is an interesting phenomenon. When a Pokémon evolves, a great amount of energy is released. If we could harness this energy, it could be a crucial component in the creation of our new world and summoning the Legendary Pokémon to help us. You two are bright. You see where I'm going with this?"

The grunts nodded. "You want us to get the professor's research!"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cyrus. "Go to Jubilife City and ambush him! As I made my way back to Headquarters, I saw the professor and his assistant heading to Jubilife."

"Yessir!" the two grunts yelped simultaneously. The both made their way through the crowd and exited the show stage room.

Cyrus looked back at the crowd. "Now, I'd like my wonderful commanders to step forward."

At those words, the four Team Galactic commanders approached the stage.

First in the line of commanders was Charon, one of the newest members of Team Galactic. Hired as a scientist and just recently appointed as a commander, he was rather… strange, compared his comrades. He always was taking everything light-hearted, despite the organization's rather dark and questionable goals. Unlike the others, he did not battle and had no Pokémon. Sometimes, he wistfully reminisced about a Pokémon friend he had as a child, but he quickly dismissed any thoughts concerning it.

Next in line was Mars. She was young and perky, and, along with Charon, had recently become a commander. She had sneaky battle tactics, often using her powerful Purugly to finish off weak, unsuspecting trainers.

Following Mars was Jupiter. A fierce battler with a fiery personality, many of the grunts looked up to her in admiration. She could be bossy at times, but was still respected by those lower than her. Her favorite, as well as best, Pokémon was a Skuntank. It's foul odors and nasty moves were a pain on the battlefield.

Lastly came Saturn. He was one of the quieter, more reserved members of the team, and some considered him Cyrus' right-hand man. He was almost always glued to his boss' side and listened intently to his glorious plans of a new world. His Toxicroak was very powerful and never failed to mercilessly poison its opponents.

Cyrus looked proudly and the four. "Soon, we will be carrying out missions, and the four of you will be in charge. While your times haven't come as of yet, your roles in our plans will be happening in the near future."

"Yes, Boss Cyrus, sir!" the commanders said in unison.

"You may go back to your seats," Cyrus told them.

As they sat back down, Cyrus began to conclude his speech. "Once the pair I sent to Jubilife City return, I will give further instructions. Until then, let us create a New World!"

The crowd roared again.

"You are dismissed," Cyrus told them, and the members dispersed. Cyrus himself stepped on his warp panel and disappeared.

* * *

It was close to dinnertime when the meeting concluded. As the many grunts filled into the Galactic Cafeteria (Every time it was mentioned, someone giggled), Mars, Jupiter, and Charon sat at their own personal table, seceded from the rest. The cafeteria had a balcony in which the commanders sat at. They had the benefit of getting served first as well as watching the mindless grunts mill around below them.

The three commanders began to eat their Galactic food, but not before giggling about the name.

"I find it so very odd that everything inside this building has to be named 'Galactic'," Jupiter sighed. She picked at her spaghetti as if it were Saran-wrapped astronaut food.

"Well, we are Team Galactic," pointed out Charon.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jupiter said, a little irritated. "Well, I don't think Team Rocket went around calling their stuff 'Rocket Cafeteria' and 'Rocket Spaghetti'."

"Well, it does add a little bit of humor into our boring lives!" Mars explained. She had been chowing down on the spaghetti and only paused for a moment to make her point.

"What humor does it bring?" Jupiter snapped. She was the only member, besides Cyrus (who no one joked around anyway), who had not found humor in adding the prefix 'Galactic' to everything.

Mars and Charon exchanged glances. Charon pointed at their table. "Galactic Table," he tried to say in a flat voice.

Jupiter didn't look amused.

Mars held her spork. "Galactic Spork!"

Jupiter glared at both of them.

Charon tried to keep a straight face, holding up his drink. "Galactic Dr. Pepper!"

Mars pointed at the ceiling. "Galactic fluorescent lights!"

The two kept naming random items around the cafeteria. Jupiter was silent until Charon said 'Galactic Ceiling Panels'.

"Okay, now you guys are getting dispirit." Jupiter sighed.

"Galactic Toilet?" Mars asked innocently.

Out of nowhere, Jupiter was dying of laughter. Through gasps of air, she tried to say "I surrender, you guys win!" Mars and Charon gave each other a high-five.

"I assume you know why it's funny?" Charon asked.

"You assume correct," Jupiter laughed, tears streaming down her face like a Bonsly.

"Don't take that as 'Use poop jokes around Jupiter to make her laugh'!" a voice sighed behind them.

Everyone turned around.

"Oh, hey Io!" Mars giggled.

Io walked out onto the balcony. She was a grunt, but she was a privileged grunt. Known by all of Team Galactic's members as the most powerful grunt, she was not one to back down from a fight. Her trusty partners were an Alakazam and a Dustox. "Smart people use offense and defense to their advantage" was her quote. While originally a nameless grunt, she was nicknamed Io because her best friend and her training partner was Jupiter. Many a time the position of Commander was offered to her, but she denied any offers to ensure none of her grunt friends would feel inferior to her. Still, everyone, including the commanders, respected her and looked up to her. The only member of Team Galactic who disliked Io was Cyrus himself, for unknown reasons.

"Is this seat taken?" Io asked, pointing a gloved hand at the empty chair.

"Nah, that's just our missing planet's seat," Jupiter laughed. She still hadn't got over the Galactic Toilet.

"Did he drift out of orbit?" Io asked looking at the others to ensure they understood her "clever" joke.

"I wouldn't say that," Charon began. "But I do say that he is being pulled by another's gravity!"

Io and Jupiter began to laugh insanely at Charon's joke. Even Charon himself began to lose it. The three were well aware of Saturn's relations with their boss. They were both envious and angry about his position, thinking he was uppity and trying to be a teacher's pet. Saturn was only around them when he need be, other than that he was by himself or with Cyrus. In order to relive stress and jealousy concerning Saturn, the other commanders frequently made jokes about him, similar to the ones they were making now.

The only one who wasn't joining in their giggle fest was Mars.

While Mars would admit she was jealous of Saturn, she couldn't bring herself to make fun of him in such ways. She had always had a small crush on him, as he was handsome and a powerful trainer. Every time meetings were held and the commanders were forced to sit together, she caught herself looking at him. And every time she did, Saturn smiled at her. Mars couldn't believe someone like him was a 'cold, outer planet' as Io put it. Anytime her fellow comrades made jokes about him, she couldn't help but refuse to join in. This would always follow with another horrible planet joke…

Jupiter was the first to take notice of Mars' reluctance. "Mars, is your atmosphere too thin? We're making hilarious planet jokes here!"

"She doesn't look too happy," Charon warned. "She does have the largest volcano in the Solar System! I think it's about to blow!"

Io began giggling again. "Stay in the Oort Cloud, Mars! We don't want to lose you!"

"Like you guys lost Saturn?" Mars asked.

Charon, Jupiter, and Io immediately stopped laughing. "What do you mean?" asked Jupiter slyly.

Mars looked at them with a hint of anger. "I think the reason why Saturn is always alone is because you guys never talk to him!"

The three exchanged cautious looks.

Mars didn't want to fake tears, but she did for some reason. What was she, a Mawile? "You all assume Saturn is a stuck up Trainer's Poochyena. Because of that he separated himself from us, thinking we wouldn't accept him as a friend. If only you guys would give him a chance…"

Io looked at Jupiter and Charon, who were dead silent.

"I'm going to go talk to Saturn tonight, and, tomorrow morning, we're going to eat Galactic Pancakes with him!" and with that, she stormed off the balcony.

It was silent for a few moments.

Even on the ground floor, the grunts had heard Mars' tantrum and were quiet. Not even a Clefable would have been able to hear anything.

Finally, Charon spoke up.

"I think Mars is going to have to go through the Asteroid Belt first."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Here's a few notes to clear things up.**

**This story will be focusing on the many exploits of Team Galactic throughout the games. I'm mostly going off of Platinum (red flag being Charon), but there will be some inspiration from the anime, manga, and Diamond/Pearl. Some of the chapters will be filler in between their missions, but, I reassure you, it will be funny filler!**

**Yes, I am a ConjunctionShipper. Yes, it is one of my Pokemon OTPs. And I'm proud.**

**This was fun to write! Never in my life have I ever written down my witty planet jokes before!**

**My OC, Io, was fun to create as well! Her name comes from one of Jupiter's moons. Referred to as one of the four Galilean Moons, it is the closest satellite to Jupiter, hence Io being Jupiter's closest friend. Me so clever. **

**Next chapter: Galactic Pancakes! Need there be more said? Well, hopefully those grunts from Jubilife did something...**

**Question time: Whose your favorite Team Galactic member? Saturn's mine, but I do love Sird from Pokemon Adventures.**


	2. Chapter 2: Galactic Invitation

**Yeah! Chapter 2! I felt like being nice and uploading another one tonight! Don't plan on me being this consistent, though.**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would steal Wes' Snag Machine and wear it like a boss.**

* * *

As she meandered the Galactic Hallways, Mars was contemplating if inviting Saturn to breakfast was a good idea.

First of all, the Galactic HQ was almost impossible to navigate. The warp panels were set up in a very mind-bending way, and even Cyrus himself admitted that he sometimes was confused by their positions. Their boss always reassured them that the confusing pattern was existent for a reason: to keep intruders out. However this did not help the new recruits who couldn't even comprehend the idea of warp panels.

Second of all, she didn't even know if Saturn would accept. She had a gut feeling that he would probably rub her off, thinking she was like Charon, Jupiter, and Io. But she remembered how he had smiled at her. A dark, heartless person wouldn't do that, would they?

As Mars thought about these things, she was paying very little attention to where she was going and bumped into something. Without looking back to see what it was, she let out a hasty "I'm so sorry!" and continued on. Then she heard quiet giggling behind her.

Mars spun around to see Saturn behind her.

"I-I apologize, it was rude for me to laugh at you," Saturn apologized. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's just that you… bumped into a wall and told it 'Sorry'."

Mars looked at the corner she had turned at. She had, indeed, bumped into and apologized to a wall.

"Whoops!" laughed Mars. "I guess that's what happens when I become absent-minded!"

Saturn smiled at her. There it was again. He wasn't a jerk, by the looks of it. _He's right here, right now, just ask him and get it over with!_ Her mind told her.

"Hey, Saturn…" she began. She hoped she wasn't blushing. She _prayed_ she wasn't blushing.

"Yes?" Saturn responded. His blue eyes looked at her kindly. If the other commanders were here, they'd fill in some witty planet commentary, that's for sure.

"I always noticed that you eat alone…" Mars said in a small voice. _Don't sound stupid, idiot!_ "Would you like to eat breakfast with us commanders?"

Saturn didn't know how to respond at first. No one had ever wanted to do anything with him (Besides Cyrus, of course). No one even wanted to be near him. But here was Mars, asking him if he wanted to eat breakfast with her and the other commanders.

The powerful admin of Team Galactic never knew why people disliked him. Yes, he was a so-called Trainer's Poochyena when it came to Cyrus, but he never thought he would be resented for it. He was in a high position, yes, but he wasn't mean about it. But even his fellow commanders felt inferior to him. Saturn wished, oh, he wished, he could be friends with them! He looked up to Jupiter and Io, laughed at 'Galactic' jokes, and loved to have a good time like everyone else. Sometimes, at meetings, he noticed Mars staring at him. He would smile at her, and she'd quickly turn away. Did he do something wrong?

But here she was.

Mars was at first afraid that, judging by the long pause, Saturn didn't want to eat with them. "Y-You don't have to!" She added. "I mean... if you're busy…"

"No, not at all!" Saturn interrupted. "I'd be delighted to!"

"Really?" Mars realized that probably sounded more surprised than it should have.

"I'll come! I want to get to know you guys!" Saturn explained. "I mean, we've been working together for who-knows how long, and we don't even know each other's favorite color!"

"Blue?" Mars asked looking at him slyly.

Saturn patted his hair. "Well, that's obvious. I assume yours is red?"

"Actually, no!" Mars said.

"See, look at that! Comrades, yet I do not know your favorite color! I'll be there tomorrow! Be prepared to talk some small talk!"

Mars giggled. "Well, we'll see you there!"

The two looked at each other for a few long seconds. Red eyes met blue. They probably would've stayed there forever if the Galactic Intercom didn't activate.

"Uh… testing? Hello, Hello?" a shaky voice said.

"Your Five Nights at Freddy's Phone Guy impression is really bad," another voice said.

"SHUT UP! Oh, sorry, anyway, Team Galactic, to the Show Stage! Important meeting! Cyrus has an announcement!"

As soon as the message ended, a horde of grunts stampeded down the hallway. Saturn and Mars moved out of the way as quickly as they could. Once the grunts were out of the hallway, Mars gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Uh, Mars?" Saturn said nervously.

Mars didn't even realize she was holding onto Saturn's arm during the stampede. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she yelped, letting go. "When I get nervous, I grab onto people! Ask Jupiter!"

Saturn nodded. His cheeks felt hot. "We should be going to the Show Stage…"

"Y-Yes!" Mars stuttered. She and Saturn raced down the hallway, not daring to talk anymore.

* * *

At the Show Stage, grunts were filling in.

Up in front, Jupiter and Charon were in their respective Commander seats. Io was a row across from them, and once in a while, cast them irritated glances. _Where was Mars and Saturn?_

Jupiter and Charon shook their heads. _I dunno._ It was odd for them to be late. Saturn was usually the first one at the meetings, even before the grunts, because he was always with Cyrus. Mars was usually with either Jupiter and Charon or a mass of grunts, but was never tardy. The auditorium was almost full and they still weren't there.

They resorted to jokes.

"Well, I guess Mars flew too close to Saturn's gravity!" Charon said nervously.

Jupiter sighed. "They crashed," She looked back over at Io, who was making circular motions with her fingers.

A few minutes later, Charon laughed. "Here come the planetoids!"

Mars and Saturn rushed to their seats. As they pushed past some grunts who were eying them suspiciously, she apologized. "Sorry we were late!"

Charon and Jupiter were silent as they exchanged sideways glances. Io was having a giggle fit.

"Will you be eating with us tomorrow?" Jupiter asked.

"Why, yes! Mars was ever so kind and invited me!" He said happily.

"We'll be looking forward to it," added Charon.

Suddenly, the auditorium went black. Cyrus warped onto the Show Stage and walked up to the microphone.

He did not look very pleased.

"I have some rather bleak news to share with you," he began, but sounding more irritated then saddened. "Our attempt to confiscate Professor Rowan's research was a failure."

A collective wave of sighs and booing was heard. Io pretended to shoot herself with a finger gun.

"I know, I know," Cyrus exhaled. "The pair I sent to Jubilife were defeated by the professor's assistant and another trainer. We were not able to collect data on Evolution."

"Cyrus should've sent us commanders to Jubilife…" Jupiter muttered. "No way those punks could've stood up to us…"

Cyrus cleared his throat. "I do have another plan that will aid us in a much grander way. Commander Mars, please step forward."

Mars looked surprised. She had never been singled out before. Jupiter, Saturn, Charon, and even Io had been, but never her.

"Charon, you, too,"

Mars breathed a sigh of relief as her older friend stood beside her.

"Mars, Charon, I am sending you on an extremely important mission," Cyrus began. "The two of you and two parties will be sent to Floroama Town. One party will rob the man who sells Honey. That way, we can attract more Pokémon to add to our forces. The other group, led by you two, will ransack the Valley Windworks in order to gain extra electricity for our experiments. I assume, because I am sending two of my most trusted admins, that you will succeed?"

"Yes Boss Cyrus, sir!" Charon and Mars said in unison.

"Good, you leave tonight. Everyone else is dismissed." And with that, Cyrus warped off the stage.

The grunts all left the auditorium leaving only Jupiter, Charon, Mars, Saturn, and Io.

Mars was never so excited in her life. "My own mission!" she sighed.

"Don't forget me, inner planet," Charon grunted.

Io and Jupiter jumped up. "We've gotta help you pack, and quickly!" Io said quickly. "You're leaving tonight!"

Both of them ran in the direction of Mars' room. Charon told Mars to meet him in front of the Galactic building with the grunts, and he, too, ran off to his room to pack. All who was left in the auditorium were Mars and Saturn.

"I can't believe I have my own mission!" Mars continued to gloat.

"I'm happy for you," Saturn smiled. He looked unhappy somehow.

"What's wrong?"

Saturn looked at Mars with sad, blue eyes. "You won't be here tomorrow morning, so we can't eat breakfast…"

Mars hadn't even considered that. She immediately felt horrible. "Oh, Saturn… I-I completely forgot!"

They were silent for a few moments.

"I'll still have Jupiter to eat with, right?"

Mars met Saturn's eyes. He was facing this with optimism. How could anyone?

"Yeah, you will. And Io, too!"

"And when you come back, then we can have Galactic Pancakes together!"

Mars stuck out her hand. "That's a promise!"

Saturn shook it. "A promise, indeed!" The pair resumed their elongated staring contest, this time holding hands, before Io hollered "When planets revolve, one side doesn't always face the sun!"

"Whatever that means…" Mars muttered. She let go of Saturn's hand and raced in the direction of her room.

Saturn sighed. Why was his face so hot? Why did he get nervous around her?

"Emotions are a waste." A voice behind him sighed. Saturn turned around, but saw no one. He shrugged it off and left the auditorium as well.

Cyrus walked over to where the commanders were sitting.

"I'm afraid these emotions will not exist in my new world," Cyrus said. He snapped his fingers and the auditorium went black.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mars and Charon were ready to leave.

It was around 10 P.M. . Veilstone was asleep, besides the once in a while yell of frustration from the Game Corner.

Mars, Charon, and the grunts had many Golbat awaiting them. They lifted the grunts one by one and flew to Floroama Town. Mars and Charon were the last to leave.

Their farewell party consisted of only Saturn, Jupiter, and Io, but some was better than none.

"You guys better get us some electricity!" Jupiter called after them as they rose into the night sky.

"Stir up a dust storm, Mars!" Io shouted.

"Remember our promise…" Saturn said quietly. Mars wouldn't have heard him, but Jupiter and Io sure did. The pair exchanged looks. It was going to be a fun breakfast tomorrow.

As they flew over Veilstone City, Charon made a noise.

"What?" asked Mars. "You become a dwarf planet?"

Charon looked at Mars with a smirk. "We're leaving the two biggest planets in the Solar System together. Should I not be concerned?"

* * *

**I hope you liked! Writing Conjunctionshipping is fun! So are my planet jokes.**

**Sorry, I promised Galactic Pancakes and you did not get Galactic Pancakes. They will be present next chapter. **

**Until then, R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Galactic Pancakes

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long!**

**I will say, these past couple of weeks have not been worthless. I have taken up shiny hunting, and, in doing so, I have many new and cool ideas for this story. It will be later on they are implemented in, but stay tuned.**

**Time for Galactic Pancakes.**

**I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I would hug a Cubone.**

* * *

The morning after Mars and Charon left was rather… uneventful.

At first.

Both Jupiter and Io made their way to the Galactic Cafeteria. It was strange with the absence of Mars and Charon. The grunts were also unusually quiet, despite breakfast being Galactic Pancakes. Io explained to her mentor that Cyrus had a 'talk' with some of them.

"Were you a part of this 'talk'?" Jupiter asked as they walked up to the balcony.

"Nah, I just overheard him giving them a rather lengthy motivational speech. I could swear those clowns from Jubilife were getting a beating!" Io snickered.

"Literally or figuratively?" Jupiter said raising an eyebrow.

Io shrugged. The conversation was aborted.

"So…" Jupiter began. "Will our fellow planetoid be joining us?"

The pair seated themselves on the balcony. Today was Galactic Pancake Day, the most anticipated day of the week. "Galactic Pancakes are out-of-this-world!" was what Charon always said. They actually were, but probably because they were regular pancakes, and, well, who doesn't like pancakes?

Io sighed and began to rise from her seat. "Well, I guess he's not coming. Let's get some breakfast already."

"Don't be so dismissive," Jupiter hissed. "It's not like you're supposed to be up here. I'll say when we leave."

"I don't want to be last in line!" Io whined. "I need some Galactic Syrup!"

"We won't be going last," Jupiter concluded. "We'll wait for just a few more moments. And if our light-weight Gas Giant doesn't come, we'll go get out food."

As Io and Jupiter waited, they got some time to realize something: when their little group was disbanded, they were in much more sour moods. Once, when Charon was called to Cyrus during dinnertime, Jupiter, Mars, and Io got into an admittedly stupid argument concerning the Galactic Green Beans they were eating. They were just fine when Charon was there, but without him, they began to find a pessimistic view on everything. When Jupiter was called out for an all-day assignment in Veilstone, Io knocked over Mars' Galactic Pepsi into her Galactic Lasagna. Then Charon made a rather rude joke concerning Garfield the cat, and Mars wasn't in the greatest of spirits. There had been many other moments when a friend was missing or absent, and someone was always grumpy or unhappy because of it.

"Am I allowed to sit down?" asked a calm voice.

Io and Jupiter turned around to see Saturn walk onto the balcony. Holding a tray of Galactic Pancakes. Jupiter slapped her head mentally. Of course, the reason why he wasn't with them yet was because he was serving himself.

"Of course you are!" Io said, pulling out a chair for him.

"Thank you," Saturn said as he placed the tray down. "You are most kind. Mars was right,"

The last sentence made Io and Jupiter exchange a look. If the 'subtle' compliments continued, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

As the two looked back at Saturn, who was sitting down. They noticed he had a good amount of pancakes on his plate, or was it three plates? Three Galactic cups of orange juice? Three Galactic sets of silverware?

"I didn't want to be rude, so I got some items for the two of you," Saturn explained as he set out the plates.

Both Jupiter and Io were speechless as he did so. They had hardly talked the blue-haired man at all. Now, here he was, acting all friendly with them as if they had been friends all their life.

As Saturn began to unwrap his silverware, he took notice in their silence. "What? Skitty got your tongue?" he asked innocently.

Jupiter began to speak up, or, in this case, stammer, first. "You see, you're being... abnormally kind to us despite... not really knowing us..."

"Not really knowing you?" Saturn's voice faked surprise. "I've been working with you guys for a rather lengthy amount of time. Should I just treat you guys like outsiders and ignore you?"

Both Jupiter and Io knew the parallel he was making. They began to feel ashamed. Mars was right.

Io began to talk very quietly. "We're deeply sorry, Commander, that we treated you in a harsh way. We speak for Charon, as well."

Saturn nodded. "I accept your apology. Now, let us talk like friends should and would do."

The three began to serve themselves. As they did, they asked each other standard questions, like "What's your favorite Pokémon?" or "What's your favorite color?". It later evolved into "What's your favorite meme?" and "What's your favorite creepypasta?" Jupiter and Io learned that Saturn was actually very much like them. He loved a good time, good laugh, and a good video game. He admitted he was obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's, and had a secret desire to make Cyrus play it. The girls died laughing when they heard this, saying their boss would be stuffed into Toy Chica. That made Saturn lose it, and pretty soon the echoes of their laughter could be heard throughout the cafeteria. The sound of their commanders making noise got the grunts riled up and talking like their usual selves.

Saturn was happy. He had finally made them his friends! As he thought about this, the Galactic Syrup was being passed around the table. Galactic Syrup. Ask any grunt, and they would say is was the best thing about Team Galactic. Cyrus knew it and said that their New World would have Galactic Maple trees all around. Saturn got his hands on the syrup. As he poured it, it was Io's turn to ask a question.

"Not to be intrusive, Commander Saturn..." she started.

"No need to call me "Commander"," Saturn laughed, looking up from his breakfast. "You are not lower than me."

"Anyway..." Io continued. "Not to be intrusive, but do you have a crush on Commander Mars?"

She may have said that too loud.

Suddenly, as if a Hypnosis attack had been used on the entire room, the cafeteria fell silent. Everyone looked up at the balcony, expectantly. Jupiter gave a curious glance at the now blushing Commander and Io shrugged.

"Just wondering,"

Saturn sighed his cheeks as hot as a Slugma. "My feelings for Mars..." He realized how bad of a start that was. "I have..." Stopped again. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him. He could practically feel Mars herself and Charon looking at him.

He finally had a good answer.

"We'll just have to see."

That was accepted.

All the grunts continued to converse and eat, a little quieter than before. Saturn glanced at his pancakes to see he drown them in syrup. It was as if Soak was used on his them. He mumbled something about how IGN would give his pancakes 7.8/10, Too much syrup.

Io dared not ask anymore questions. She excused herself and left in haste, leaving just Jupiter and Saturn. The two talked very little afterwards.

As the meal concluded, Jupiter, too, rushed off in a haste, thanking Saturn for the "eventful" breakfast.

While it wasn't the best meal of his life, Saturn could conclude that it certainly wasn't the worst.

* * *

Mars, Charon, and the grunts were leaving the Valley Windworks faster than a Ninjask. Several of the grunts were worried about their fate now that their mission was a failure.

Charon laughed nervously as he prepared to ride one of the Golbat. "Well at least we got some of the electricity!"

Mars groaned as she clung onto her Golbat. She had just been defeated by a powerful trainer. She had promised that if the trainer won, Team Galactic would leave. Despite her Purugly being in top form, the battle did not go in her favor and the group had to leave. Even the mission to steal the Honey was a failure. "If you would've shut your big mouth, maybe I wouldn't have been distracted!"

Charon laughed again, but more playfully. "Getting short-tempered, are we? Well, at least when we get back to HQ, you'll be reunited with your outer planet!"

Mars would have yelled at him for that, but she admittedly did want to see Saturn again. She even missed Jupiter and Io. And, at least Charon would be more bearable when they got home.

"Yes, yes I will,"

Charon laughed again as they flew into the sky.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long wait! I will be more consistent in the future.**

**Next chapter:**

**What will become of Mars and Charon? Will Jupiter and Io get a mission? Will Cyrus be stuffed into Toy Chica? Will I write more Conjunctionshipping? Find out!**

**Also, while you wait, I suggest reading my friend's amazing Team Galactic fic, Consolation. It's extremely well written and CONJUNCTIONSHIPPING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Galactic Commands

**I just started over my Platinum, and I just got Porygon. I then had to write this chapter.**

**I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I would use the GB Sounds in ORAS.**

* * *

Io sighed with contentment as she sat on her Galactic bed.

She may have been still a grunt, but her living quarters were for a much higher class. After Jupiter, Mars, and Charon convinced Cyrus to give her a bigger, secluded room, she had been living in luxury. She never gloated about it, though. She did her best to act modest in front of her comrades.

She glanced around at her room. Her two Pokémon, Alakazam and Dustox, were outside of their Pokéballs. Io frequently let them have "free time" after meals, and while Alakazam sat in the corner, quietly meditating, Dustox flew around the room happily, stretching out its wings. While the pair couldn't have been more different, Alakazam was quiet and reserved while Dustox was wild and ecstatic, they got along with Io and each other quite well.

Io was contemplating on what to do next. Breakfast had ended about an hour ago, and by now Cyrus or one of the leading grunts would explain the day's plan of action. While most days would consist of the usual "patrol Veilstone", there was an odd air about the current day. Similar to when the grunts were returning from Jubilife.

Io was thinking so deeply about this she didn't even hear the angry yell from her door.

"Dus!" cried Dustox, flying around nervously. The door flew open, almost causing the Bug-and-Poison Type to become best friends with the wall. Jupiter was standing in the doorway her face red with anger.

"Stupid, stupid STUPID!" the commander yelled as she entered Io's room. She walked around in a circle and the exited. Io and Dustox exchanged looks. Alakazam even snapped out of its deep concentration to look out into the hallway.

It wasn't irregular for Jupiter to be so angry. She could be short-tempered at times. But now, she was acting like a Primeape who had too much Aprijuice. Something _really _had to tick her off in order for that to happen.

"Hey, Jupiter, is the Great Red Spot bothering you?" Io called. She could hear loud footsteps running back down the hall. In a millisecond, Jupiter was back in the room and had seated herself in one of the chairs.

Jupiter studied Io's room for a few moments. Not that it was anything new to her. Io's tomboyish room had her large bed, TV, and computer all spaced out. Io prided herself in her many video game systems, especially her Animal Crossing 3DS XL.

Finally Jupiter sighed and looked at Io. "I don't know how you put up with those stupid grunts,"

"What are you referring to?" Io questioned. Dustox landed on her head and listened intently.

"THOSE GRUNTS ARE IDIOTS!" Jupiter shouted suddenly. Alakazam used its Psychic to close the door. It could already tell this conversation was going to get heated.

"What did they do now?" Io asked as she rolled her eyes. Jupiter was rather harsh on those lower than her. Probably because she spent so much time around the likes of Io, so she expected more of the others.

"Porygon's missing," Jupiter said flatly.

That got Io's attention.

Porygon, the rare Virtual Pokémon, was an "anonymous donation" as Cyrus put it. It was said it was given to Team Galactic to help with its many experiments with energy. It didn't belong to anyone, but Charon worked with it many a time when computer work had to be done, and Jupiter took pride in raising it in battles. In the meantime, a few grunts took care of it and fed it.

"Those stupid grunts let it escape!" roared Jupiter. "They came up to me and said 'Uh… Commander Jupiter, Porygon is missing…' and UGGHHH! Now Porygon is missing!"

Io tried to calm her down. "It probably didn't go far. It's probably somewhere in Veilstone."

"Yeah, being pawned off at the Game Corner…" muttered Jupiter.

"Well, since we have no assignment now, how about we go look for it?" Io compromised.

That got Jupiter's spirits back up. "Yeah, let's get it back and show those stupid grunts!"

Jupiter got up and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Alakazam hastily used Psychic to open it. An out-of-breath Saturn was in the doorway, looking worried.

"Cyrus has just called for a private Commander meeting," he gasped. "Io, you come, too."

Jupiter and Io exchanged surprised looks. Io quickly returned Dustox and Alakazam to their Pokéballs as the three left the room.

* * *

As the trio entered Cyrus' office, they didn't know what to expect.

Cyrus' office was a fable to some. No grunt, not even Io, had ever been in his office. Saturn was the only regular visitor, while Mars, Jupiter, and Charon had only been there a couple of times since they joined. His office was security locked by a Galactic Key, and it housed many fancy machines that even Charon couldn't comprehend.

They didn't know what to be more surprised about, all of them being called to Cyrus (Saturn's solo calls were not usually a surprise, but all the Commanders, including Io, was), or the fact that Mars and Charon were already there.

Both Mars and Charon looked as if they had just received a rather harsh verbal beating. They were very pale and had their heads down, not inclined to speak. They didn't even look up when Jupiter, Saturn, and Io entered. Cyrus had his back turned, and seemed to be typing something on his computer.

"I had no idea Cyrus uses Apple," Io whispered.

"I had no idea Mars and Charon were back so soon! It hasn't even been a day!" Jupiter responded quietly.

Saturn was also filled with disbelief. He wanted to greet them, but the time didn't exactly feel right.

"Greetings, Commanders Jupiter and Saturn," Cyrus began to say as he turned around. He regarded Io coldly. "I have grave news to share." He gestured to Mars and Charon. "Sadly, Commanders Mars and Charon's mission to collect energy and Honey was aborted, as a run-in with the trainer from Jubilife had halted them. They have just received their punishment."

The pair looked up desperately at their friends, still not speaking.

"While their mission has failed, we have a new mission to look forward to," Cyrus continued. "Jupiter, Io, the two of you will be sent to our base in Eterna City to investigate the Pokémon statue there. I will be accompanying you, but will be leaving soon after to investigate Mt Coronet."

"Will we be leaving right away, sir?" asked Io.

Cyrus shook his head. "We must make proper preparations to ensure we are not defeated again. Besides, I think that a certain Porygon is missing, yes?"

Jupiter made an angry, strangled noise. Mars and Charon both looked shocked, as this was the first they had heard of the missing Porygon.

"I would like the five of you to search for it tonight, if you would, and we will be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Cyrus told them. "And, Mars? Charon? Remember your punishment."

Curious glances met each other as the five-some left. Questions were halted until they left their boss' room, however.

* * *

**Sorry this was short; it was mostly an exposition chapter.**

**Next chapter: What was Mars and Charon's punishment? Will they find Porygon? Find out soon!**


End file.
